Another Legend
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: My name is John Smith, and this is the story of how my world was turned upside down, resulting in my joining the Legends of Tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

"Professor Smith, might I have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly Mr..."

"My name is Rip Hunter. And I'm a Time Master."

I shook my head. This wasn't happening. I had fallen asleep after last night's episode of Legend's, and I was dreaming.

"No you're not. This is all a dream, and I will wake up any minute now because I have an 8 a.m. lecture on the rise of Nazi fascism."

"Professor John Smith, born June 4, 1995. Only child to Fred and Violet Smith, born and raised in Florida. You went to Princeton on a full scholarship where you got Doctorates in Political Science and World History. And now you teach at a community college."

"Former community college." I replied.

Broward College offered several four year degrees after all. Okay, so there were like eight, but it was still a four-year school.

"You also happen to be from another Earth, which vibrates at a different speed to my own."

"Let's say for a second that I suspend all logic and believe you...that you somehow found me...What do you want from me Mr. Hunter?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He replied, and I smiled.

"Humor me."

"A madman called Vandal Savage destroyed my home, and killed my family. I am assembling a team to stop them."

"Sara Lance, Leonard Snark, Mick Rorack, Ray Palmer, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Martin Stein, and Jefferson. I can't remember his last name. But none of that matters because even if you are who you say you are, and you're not, why would you ever need an average guy?"

"Everyone is an average person until they choose to do something extraordinary. I will be here until 7 p.m. this evening. After that, I will go and collect the others that you mentioned."

Hunter, or at least the man who thought he was Rip Hunter walked out of my office.

Two hours later I put down my pen, picked up my briefcase and walked out of my office. It was now three in the afternoon, and after repeatedly biting the inside of my mouth, I had convinced myself that I wasn't dreaming. Which meant I had four hours to decide what to do about my visitor. I drove to my two-story home and threw a pizza in the oven. I wasn't in the mood to cook tonight. No, I had too much on my mind.

"The smart thing...The logical thing...The ONLY thin is to assume that this man is a lunatic. He's obviously mental." I said as I paced the room, my cell phone held to my ear. I had just finished explaining all of this to Alex. Alex Jones and I have been best friend's since high school, and she was the only person that I could trust with this. The only one who might not think I was crazy. And therein lied the problem. I wanted her to tell me that this whole thing was crazy. I wanted to hear that I had simply had a long day at work, that I needed to catch up on their sleep. Anything was better than what part of me was thinking. That part of me that always wanted heroes to be real. That part of me that always wanted to make a difference but was unable to for various reasons. Mostly it was asthma. That, and the fact that I had seizures when I was younger made me medically ineligible for military service, police work, or really any sort of high-risk job. I could have gotten a job as a dispatcher, an analyst with the FBI or the CIA or a dozen other jobs, all of which were important. Without the people that did those jobs, the agencies they worked for would cease to exist. But I wasn't content to be sitting behind a desk. No, I wanted to be on the ground, in the fight. So I became a teacher, and while I loved my job, I always wanted a chance to do something more.

"Do what you think is right." She told me before hanging up. I shook my head. So much for my friend's helpful advice. I turned on the radio, hoping some music might help me think, and then walked over to the mirror, looking at myself for a long moment. Brown hair. Green eyes. Five foot seven inches tall. And thanks to another friend from high school who made me work out every day, two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle. But staring in the mirror didn't help me make a decision. It turns out that the radio did. If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback started playing, and I hummed along as was my habit. I know a lot of people don't care for them, but I always enjoyed Nickleback's music. Anyway, I kept asking myself that same question in the song. If today was my last day, would I live each moment like my last?

And just like that, I had my answer. I went and packed a bag, grabbing enough clothes to last a week as I remembered Rip had that room that could make clothes. Well, assuming he was Rip Hunter, and not some guy my coworkers hired to prank me. Last but not least, I grabbed my handgun from my safe. I had bought a Glock for protection three years ago, and had even taken up shooting as a hobby. One of the benefits to having almost no social life aside from working out was that I had become an expert marksman.

I checked my watch as I pulled up to the campus. 6:55 p.m. I got out of the car and had barely started walking when I saw my visitor from this afternoon.

"John, so glad you could make it. If you will follow me, we will be on our way" He said, tapping a button on his watch. A moment later, a time ship materialized right next to my car. Okay. So I wasn't dreaming. This was almost definitely not a hoax.

"You don't sound surprised." I replied, even as we walked up the ramp to his ship.

"Captain Hunter rarely admits to being surprised. But he did not believe you would join us." A voice said as the ramp closed behind us.

"John Smith, meet Gideon. Gideon, John Smith."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Gideon said, and I grinned.

"Nice to meet you too. Assuming this is all real." I said, and Rip raised an eyebrow.

"Still a skeptic?"

"Considering you're saying that the show I watch on Thursday nights is real, yeah I'm a skeptic."

"Then let me prove you wrong. Strap yourself in." He said, indicating one of the chairs. I did so, and a moment later I felt myself pushed back in my seat.

"I should mention that time travel takes a bit of getting used to." Rip said when we stopped a moment later.

"No joke. I can barely see out of my left eye." I said, unstrapping myself from the chair when my vision had cleared up.

"Well you'll want to see this." He said, looking out the window.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." I replied, looking out the window and seeing Star City.

"Perhaps helping me with recruitment will help you with your disbelief." He said, walking out of the ship. I followed, still a bit in awe of what I was seeing.

"Gideon, cloak the ship." He said. I didn't even hear Gideon's reply. I was too focused on the building in front of me. Palmer Tech.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I saw Rip walking ahead of me. Wait, when had I started thinking of him as Rip Hunter?

"To speak to two men who can help gather some of our team."

"Who?" I asked, even though I thought I already knew.

"Oliver Queen and Barry Allen. Better known as the Flash and the Arrow."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood next to a man I now believed to be Rip Hunter on the roof of Palmer Technologies, waiting on the heroes of Central and Star City respectively. We waited less then two minutes before they showed up. The Flash was a red blur that solidified into a man, while Green Arrow dropped from the roof above me, decked out in his costume with his bow at his back. But both of their entrances paled in comparison to hers. Kendra Saunders, also known as the Egyptian Priestess Chey-Ara, simply floated in the air above us, the wings on her back the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. Clad in her own costume with a mask hiding her eyes, she looked like some ancient Goddess. Which I suppose wasn't too far off. I heard Rip's throat clear, and it was only then that my eyes moved from Kendra, seeing Carter Hall, the former Prince Khufu floating in the air beside her. They landed on the roof a moment later, no one saying a word for what felt like hours, even though I know now that only seconds passed from the time Kendra and Carter landed on the roof and the question that was asked by Star City's champion.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Rip Hunter. I'm a Time Master. And I'm here because I need your help. Well, not yours specifically Mr. Queen, but Kendra's and Carter's. If you would be so kind as to fetch Ray Palmer and point my associate and I in the direction of Sara Lance while Mr. Allen fetches Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, it would be much appreciated."

The minute those word's left Rip's mouth I wanted to hit him. Assuming that everything I was seeing was real, and I was starting to believe that it was, asking a supposedly reformed killer to tell us where to find his ex-lover, who happens to be a killer in her own right was not a wise move.

"Tell me what's going on. NOW!" The Green Arrow demanded, pointing his bow straight at Rip's chest.

"The long and short of it is that Vandal Savage still lives. I am from the future, a future that is ruled by that monster. So I came back through time to gather a team to end Savage once and for all."

"And you?" Oliver asked, turning his bow on me.

"I'm John Smith. I'm a Professor of History in Florida."

"So you're not a Time Master." Barry said, and I shook my head.

"No. The most remarkable thing about me is that I'm a decent shot. And I'm probably the only person on this roof who hasn't fought Vandal Savage."

"We can play get to know you later. The location of Miss Lance if you please." Rip said pointedly.

 **Tibet**

"Why would a supposed former assassin wind up in a bar in Tibet?" I asked as we walked through the door. Sara Lance, or at least someone who looked like her, was sitting at the bar dressed in white. I'm somewhat ashamed to admit that my next thought was that I missed the black leather. But can anyone honestly blame me? I was twenty-four, and hadn't had a date since my junior year of high school. However, the next thing I knew Sara was on her feet, and I could only watch as she systematically took down the other twenty people in the bar without even drawing her staff. Which might explain how number twenty-one snuck up behind her without her knowledge. Before I realized what I was doing, I had drawn my weapon and fired, shooting number twenty-one in the back of the head.

"Nice shot. Looks like I owe you one." She said, and I shook my head.

You seemed to have things under control. John Smith." I said, and she shook my hand.

"Sara Lance."

"We know. I'm Rip Hunter, and I need your help Miss Lance." Rip said, and Sara just looked at him.

"What's this about?" She asked, not looking away from me.

"According to Rip, he's from the future. A future which is incidentally ruled by a nutcase named Vandal Savage. He wants you and I to be part of a team that finds and kills Savage."

"You don't sound convinced." She replied.

"I'm not."

"Well if we get back to Star City, I can convince you both. Now can we please go?" Rip asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Sure thing Rip. Keep your shirt on." Sara replied, and I chuckled.

A few hours later we were back on the roof of Palmer Tech. Only this time, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Dr. Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson and the Atom were there as well.

"Thank you all for coming."

"Well according to Barry, I had no choice. Now do me a favor and tell me why I'm here?" Captain Cold asked.

"Because Mr. Snart, I have need of you and Mr. Rory's unique skills."

After that I kind of zoned out as Rip gave his 'I am a Time-Master' speech for the second time that night.

"Mick and I aren't exactly heroes."

"Mr. Snart, I could have chosen anyone throughout history. Instead, I chose you nine. Because according to history, none of you are heroes. Where I'm from, you're Legends."

"Legends. Right." Mick replied with a laugh.

Even as I write this, I sill don't know what made me speak up. Maybe it was courage, or the hand of God or maybe it was that part of me that wanted what I was seeing to be real. That part of me that wanted to be a hero. But regardless, the words flew out of my mouth before my brain had even processed them.

"Look, I'm not an assassin or a criminal. I'm not a genius, a billionaire. I'm just an average guy. I don't even know if I believe what Rip's told us. But what I do know is history. Hitler and the Nazis killed more than six million people and nearly succeeded in conquering the entire world. Now if Rip is correct about Savage-"

"There is no if." Rip interjected, but I ignored him.

"If Rip is right, Savage will make Hitler look like a schoolyard bully. And regardless of how certain people feel about heroes, I would wager that none of us want to live in a world ruled by the most dangerous man to ever live. Besides, if we kill him, I'd wager that makes us the baddest of the bad." I finished, seeing Snark's smirk.

"Well said Mr. Smith. Now if your answer is yes-"

"We're in." Snark said, and Rory nodded.

"A chance to kill that lunatic once and for all? Definitely." Carter spoke up.

"I died, and the world moved on. I didn't matter. This is my chance to change that. I'm in too." Ray said, and Rip smiled.

"A chance to explore the mysteries of time itself? Absolutely." Stein replied, and Jefferson nodded.

"Someone has to keep this old man out of trouble."

"Sounds like fun." Sara said with a grin.

"Kendra?" Carter asked.

"Savage has killed us 206 times. I'm not eager to make it 207."

"There's a difference this time. This time, you're not alone." I told her.

"Okay. Then I guess I'm in too."

"Excellent. Then let's get to work." Rip said, walking towards the time ship.

I started walking up the ramp, finding Snark walking beside me.

"Nice pitch. But why are you hear Mr. Average Guy?"

"I'm a history professor. How could I pass up the chance to see history? And who knows. Maybe Savage can give me some new material for my lectures."

I walked into the ship, not waiting for Snart's response.

"Team, meet Gideon the artificial intelligence who keeps this ship functioning." Hunter said.

"Hello. I am Gideon."

"Whoa. Creepy much?" Jefferson muttered.

If Rip heard his comment, he didn't comment. Instead he went to the chair in the middle of the room, which was surrounded by a circle of others.

"Please make sure you are all strapped in as time travel can be a bit rough."

We all took our seats, and I incidentally found myself seated between Sara and Kendra.

The former Priestess leaned over, and I nearly shivered as I felt her breath on my ear.

"Thank you John."

"All I did was tell the truth Kendra. You and Carter don't have to do this alone."

"That goes for you too. I've got your back handsome." Sara said, and I smiled.

"Thank you beautiful. Now I hope this isn't too presumptuous but would you be willing to teach me to fight like you do?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." She replied, and I nodded. She didn't trust herself. So I needed to present this a different way.

"I've heard it said that warriors train daily. If you need a sparring partner, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Before we could say anything else, all of us were slammed back into our seats. But it wasn't because of time travel.

"Captain Hunter we are under attack." Gideon's voice rang out.

"Who the heck is that?" Jefferson asked loudly.

"Gideon. Do we know the identity of our attacker?"

"His name is Chronos."

"Well can you lose him?" Ray asked, and Rip nodded.

"Consider him lost."

Rip jerked the ship hard to the left, causing us to go into a barrel-roll.

"He is copying our movements."

"Deploy countermeasures."

"Weapons are still charging, as you took the ship prior to-"

"Do you have a rifle?" I asked, and Rip just looked at me.

"Do you have a rifle?" I repeated.

"Look, I doubt a rifle is-"

"A fifty-caliber sniper rifle can blow a man's head off from more than two miles away. Now I'm assuming you have ammo that won't be useless in the time stream?" I asked Rip, but it was Gideon who answered.

"We have several fire-arms equipped with the latest-"

"Get me a rifle. Now." I said, unstrapping myself from my chair. I grabbed onto the chair a second later, feeling the ship shake beneath me as Cronus fired again.

"Mr. Smith, are you quite sure-"

"I'm quite sure that if we don't do something we will die Dr. Stein. Gideon, my gun if you please."

A moment later I held a fifty-caliber sniper rifle. I walked over to a nearby airlock, and laid down on my stomach, making sure that I was laying at least twelve feet from the opening.

"Gideon, how far away is Cronus?"

"Mr. Smith, it is dangerous to attempt such a feat without proper-"

"Understood Gideon. How far away is Cronus?" I repeated.

"Less than a mile."

"Good. Please open the airlock."

The airlock opened, and I looked through the scope with my left eye. I could see Cronus ship, and for a second I wondered if he was looking back at me. Because I could see his ship so clearly that I might as well of been standing right in front of it.

"Gideon, where are the engines on his ship?"

"Engines are located at the rear of Cronus vessel."

"Thank you." I replied, adjusting my aim before pulling the trigger, even as Cronus fired another missile. The ship shook, and I found myself falling towards the airlock. I scrambled to find something to hold onto, keeping one hand on my weapon in case I needed to fire another round.

"Gideon, shut the airlock!"

The airlock shut, and I breathed a sigh of relief. However, that relief was quickly overwhelmed by the fear that I had missed. Because I wouldn't be able to surprise Cronus a second time.

"Gideon, did I get him?"

"My scans show significant damage to his primary propulsion system."

I stood up and made my way back to the main room.

"Nice shot. Looks like that's two I owe you." Sara said, indicating the main screen, which showed Cronus clearly damaged ship falling through the time stream.

"Let me buy you a drink, and we'll call it even." I replied, and she grinned.

"It's a date."

"Not bad for a History Professor." Mick said with a smirk.

"Not bad my butt! Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Jefferson asked, and I grinned.

"Perks of having no social life. I had a lot of time to work on my aim." I replied as I took my seat between Kendra and Sara.

"Well it paid off. You would have made a fine warrior in my kingdom." Carter said seriously.

I inclined my head in thanks.

"Any time you want a job that pays well, give me a call." Snart said, and I laughed.

"I just might take you up on that."

"Mr. Smith. You asked why I brought you here? I think you just found your answer." Rip said, just as the ship came to a stop.

"Where are we? Did Cronus damage the ship?" Ray asked.

"No Dr. Palmer. We have merely arrived at our destination." Gideon responded.

"And what exactly is our destination Captain Hunter?" Dr. Stein asked.

"1975 Dr. Stein."

In that moment, I realized tow things. One, everything that I had seen was real. And two, I now had a chance that few would ever dream of. A chance to not only witness history as it occurred, but to help make it.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
